


Journey to the family

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Daniel goes on a journey to find his family. But is his name Daniel? What do you mean there are different families? Multiple timelines? Secrets? What's all this? Finding out who his family is, doesn't seem so easy anymore.Especially since he doesn't even know where he is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story ever. I decided to just go for it. I try to read it multiple times myself to fix any mistakes, but I'm sorry if you do come across one. Other then that, enjoy!

They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later. For this to be possible, you have to know who your family is first. And that was a though job for Daniel, since he didn’t even know who his parents were. He has lived in this orphanage for years, and before that he lived in a boy’s home across the country. It closed so all the boys were scattered over the country to give them another place to live. Daniel didn’t mind. He didn’t know anything else besides the orphanage. He didn’t know what it meant to have a real family, with a mom and a dad, or even two dads or two moms, or just one mom or dad. Hell, anything that he could call a home would be fine for him. What Daniel didn’t know is that his family history had lots of secrets. Ancient ones. If he knew who his real family was, he probably wouldn’t have made fun of angels this evening. 

‘Dan, come ooonnnn. Why did you get detention again? I mean, you behaved during school so you can’t have detention.’ Ryan sighed and looked at Daniel. ‘Ryan, you haven’t heard what our greatest comedian over here did?’ Calvin slung his arm over Ryan’s shoulder and grinned at Dan. ‘He didn’t get detention during school. No, he got punishment during dinner.’ Daniel looked at both his friends and grimaced. ‘I just….‘ ‘He laughed during the prayer and made fun of Pierce’s his nose. I mean, everyone knows that Mister Pierce his nose is waaaayy to big and waayy to crooked, but you don’t make fun of it when he’s near. Especially not during prayer.’ Calvin interrupted Dan and laughed. ‘Well, you weren’t the one right across Mister Pierce and you definitely weren’t the one to get all his spit on you when he prays. And it’s not my fault he prays so long that I get bored and open my eyes. Everyone opens their eyes.’ Dan tried to defend himself. ‘Yeah but not when Pierce is sitting across from you.’ Ryan laughed. ‘Okay, good luck with writing lines or cleaning the toilets or whatever. We’ll be outside, but in case you won’t make it back until curfew, we’ll see you when we go to bed.’ He snickered and they left Daniel alone.

He scoffed and started walking to Mister Pierce his office. ‘Not my fault the guy prayed to God and then to the angels. As if the angels even listen. I’m surprised they aren’t fed up with him yet, with the amount of prayers they get from this orphanage alone.’ He muttered under his breath and descended down the stairs. ‘Oh archangel Michael, please watch over these sweet boys and let them be adopted into a real family soon. Oh archangel Gabriel, please watch over them and bring our messages of hope and love to the other angels and God. Oh archangel Raphael, please make sure nobody gets sick this year. Please keep everyone healthy.’ He mimicked, shaking his head slightly. ‘As if the angels want to listen to all the pleads from here.’

‘So Daniel, talking to yourself again? I hope you stop that soon so families would even consider adopting you. Nobody wants a weird kid that talks to himself. Definitely not if this is his fourth detention this week. And it’s only Friday! You better behave young man, go clean the toilets first. After you did, come back to me so I can give you more stuff to clean.’ Mister Pierce looked down at Daniel and shooed him away. ‘You have to be done before curfew, or you will continue tomorrow morning before the families come for adoption day. Not that you would have a change since you’re trouble and old, but I can only hope that someone will take you away. Now go!’ With those encouraging words Daniel walked to the toilets to clean them. He knew the drill, since he has done this a lot of times. He also knew all the tricks to make the toilets clean a lot faster, so he would be finished in time.

 

~Time skip~

 

‘So, are you even allowed to come to adoption day tomorrow or do you still have to clean?’ Ryan asked Daniel curious, when Daniel finally got into his bed. ‘I got finished in time, so I can come tomorrow. But to quote Pierse: Not that you would have a change since you’re trouble and old, but I can only hope that someone will take you away. So, according to him it doesn’t matter if I come or not, since nobody will want me. I’m like twelve or something and everybody talks to themselves, even Pierce. He just wants to get rid of me.’ Dan complained. ‘Nah, you’re tomorrow exactly twelve and a half, and I’m thirteen and three months, and Ryan is like twelve and eight months, so you’re not the oldest one. You are the weirdo though, since you talk to yourself and we all know you have imaginary friends.’ Calvin snickers. ‘Oh shut up nerd. As if you didn’t talk to yourself that day when Ryan and I were allowed outside and you not.’ Dan smiled back. ‘You’re both weird for talking to yourself and knowing exact ages of people. Now shut up and let’s sleep. People definitely don’t want to adopt any of you knuckle heads when you’re both cranky from no sleep.’ Ryan whispered to them, and turned his back to them immediately after saying that, to try and get some sleep.   
‘Okay mom. ’ Calvin snickered and pulled his blankets around him. ‘Night nerds,’ Daniel whispered and rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He stared at the wall thinking about what Pierce said. It is true people are most likely to adopt younger kids, because who would want a teenager when you can have a cute baby or toddler to take care of? And Calvin and Ryan at least knew what a real family felt like before they got here. He sighed and thought: If the church says praying works, but nothing happens when Pierce does it, maybe it’s not because it doesn’t work but because of the person who prays.

And so, since a very long time, did Daniel pray again. ‘Dear God, if you are real and out there, please let me experience the feeling of home, of a real family. Just to know what it feels like. I’ll even stop making fun of you or the angels. And I promise I’ll even try to do my best to pay attention at church.’ With that prayer on his lips, he fell asleep. What he didn’t notice was the soft wind that went through his hair, or the chuckle that could be heard if someone listened really closely. And if Daniel had known angels and God were real and could do a lot more then he learned in Sunday school, who’s to say he would have prayed what he just did? Because with some things, you have to make sure you say the right words, or it could turn out completely different from what you wanted it to be.


	2. Where the fuck am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out the persons by the description? I tried to describe them in a way you would immediately know who is who. I hoped it worked. Anyways, enjoy!

‘Dan!’ I heard someone yell, which woke me up from my sleep. ‘Ugh, it’s too early. Go on to adoption day without me Calvin, just shut up and let me sleep. As if anyone wants me.’ I snuggled closer in my blankets, and since when are they so warm and fluffy? I also didn’t hear any of the noise around me from the other boys getting up and dressed. Maybe I really was the last one. 

‘Dan! Get out bed this instant! There is breakfast on the table and if you don’t hurry they’ll go on without you.’ someone said, but I didn’t care. I turned my back to the voice and kept my eyes closed. Adoption day is stupid anyways, they only want babies and small children. Not someone like me. Then my thinking was interrupted because my blankets were ripped away from me. I shrieked and fell off the bed. ‘I’m going to hit whoever did this! It’s not funny! Now I’m cold.’ Somebody chuckled from the other side of the bed. ‘If you had listened to me Dan, I wouldn’t have to do this. Now get up and get dressed.’ 

Wait…. I didn’t know that voice. I sat up and rubbed my head, then looked up at the person who made me go cold. And I froze in shock. That was definitely not Ryan or Calvin. Hell, it wasn’t even one of the caretakers from the younger children. I had never ever seen this person before in my life. He was tall and had long hair, and he was dressed in a suit. Weirdo. Of course I am an absolute genius and ran away or came up with something clever to make sure why he kidnapped me. Although I couldn’t remember being kidnapped. I wish I was an absolute genius, because all I could say was: ‘The hell? You need a haircut moose.’ 

Whatever I was expecting his reaction to be, it wasn’t this. He snickered and ruffles my hair affectionately. ‘Okay sweetie, thanks for the reminder that you are just like your dad. Now get downstairs before he eats your breakfast.’ I was still shocked, but had enough braincells working right now to go past the tall tree human and run downstairs as fast as I could. ‘Make sure you don’t trip!’ I heard him yell after me. He probably thought I was running towards the kitchen, but I wasn’t. I made it to the front door, opened it and ran outside on my bare feet and in my pajamas. I think they are pajamas. I didn’t know. All I knew was that I had to get the hell away from that weird house where I woke up. Where the hell am I and where is the boy’s home?

I started running to the end of the street. Let’s get away from them first, before finding out where I am and how I get back. I couldn’t even remember what happened! All I remembered was getting to bed and talking with Calvin and Ryan about the day. They must have kidnapped me or something. Let’s just go to the police station, they’ll get me back to the boy’s home. It’s not the best life there with Mister Pierce in charge, but it’s better than being kidnapped. Why wasn’t I tied down or anything? Weird kidnappers. I reached the end of the street and started slowing down. Why aren’t there any street signs here? Those would be handy right now. Or a map. I don’t recognize this place either. What if I’ve been kidnapped to a different city?! Or country? Oh shit. I should find the police station quick. Or an agent or something. Let’s hope they aren’t corrupted or anything. I looked around and started walking to the right. It looked a little busier with shops and houses, so maybe it will be the centrum. Somewhere in the centrum there would be a map right? The church is most of the times in the centrum, so let’s just go there.

I walked towards the church, already forgetting about my bare feet. If I just kept walking I didn’t even feel the pavement. Okay, a church. Now, where’s the police station? There’s more people on the streets now, so it meant I had to hurry, or someone would definitely ask me why I was in my pajama’s outside. I could handle the stares, but if someone started talking to me I wouldn’t know what to say. As if telling a stranger you’ve been kidnapped and just escaped sounds believable. I look down the road and see a police sign halfway. Finally! Found it! I started jogging to the station, maybe it’d look like I was on my morning run but forgot to change clothes. I am certainly red enough to make that lie passable. 

The police station wasn’t very busy yet. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized it was only 7.30 am. That’s early. The receptionist looked up when she heard me enter. ‘Hey sweetie, how can I help you?’ I got closer and tried to catch my breath. ‘Uhm, I got kidnapped. I just escaped.’ She looked at me and grabbed the phone, calling someone. ‘Inspector Jones? I’ve got a boy here, saying he got kidnapped.’ She looked at me again and took in my clothes and the state I was in. ‘Yeah he looks around 12 with dirty blonde hair. He’s wearing pajamas and no shoes or socks.’ She listened to what the other person on the phone said and nodded. ‘Yes inspector, I will.’ She looked at me and pointed at a door on her left. ‘Inspector Jones expects you in his office now.’ I smiled slightly, that was fast. ‘Thanks,’ I walked to the door, opened it and got inside.   
When I looked around, I didn’t see a concerned inspector ready to write down all the details I knew and send out a team of officers to grab my kidnappers. No, instead I saw a tired officer, rubbing his face in defeat. He pointed at a chair in the corner and I sat down. Then he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. ‘Sheriff Mills? He’s here again. Can you please take him? You know him better and I have better things to do, like the paperwork I got assigned and still have to finish from the case last night. ’ He glared at me and answered the sheriff. ‘I will. Yes chief.’ He put the phone away and smirked at me. ‘I’m so glad I’m not in your shoes boy, the sheriff is almost done with her job and then she’ll take you back. ’ I just nodded and stared at a painting on the wall. Why didn’t he ask me things? Or is his job to fill out paperwork? Would the sheriff know where the boy’s home is? 

My thinking process got interrupted when another door opened and a woman grabbed my arm. ‘Come on, this is the fifth time this month, I don’t have time for these jokes Daniel.’ I looked confused and followed her outside. ‘Shouldn’t you ask me stuff about the kidnapping and all? And how do you know who I am? And where to take me?’ This was getting weirder with every minute the police woman didn’t react like how I suspected she would. ‘I just called your dad and he isn’t happy. He would pass it on to your pops, and he was already disappointed last time this happened. So I think you won’t be joining us for the day out tomorrow. It would be a fitting punishment, since you looked so forward to the fact of seeing your grandparents and uncles again. ’ She rambled on about tomorrow and how it would be a punishment for me if I didn’t go. Did she mean I would miss the adoption day? I mean, that happened lots of times. 

When I was younger this other kid, Blake, and I would always get into trouble. Mister Pierce always punished us by not letting us attend the adoption day, so we wouldn’t get to meet couples or families that were looking for a boy to adopt, so we wouldn’t get adopted. Until one time we both behaved and of course that day Blake got adopted. I lost him, but I still got Ryan and Calvin. They joined when they were older, so they already had a less chance of getting adopted. But it was Mister Pierce his own mistake to use the punishment of not letting me attend the adoption day. Now he’s still stuck with me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. ‘So you don’t care suddenly? I hope your dad can get through to you boy, this is a waste of time for us both.’ She stopped outside a big villa. It looked like a happy family was living there. A garage with some dents in the door, a soccer ball nearby implying it were dents from being used as goal. There was also a nice car in front of the garage. A red Mazda. It looked like a SUV or a family car, I had no idea. I’m not that familiar with cars or models. I followed the police woman, sheriff?, to the front door. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. It looked familiar. Isn’t this the house I just ran from? Why would she bring me back to my kidnappers? Didn’t she realize that I didn’t belong here? Maybe I should just tell her again, I mean, I got kidnapped for heavens sake! I wanted to tap her shoulder, catch her attention and explain that we needed to get out of here fast, since this was my kidnappers house, but the door opened and a man opened the door.   
‘Jody! What brings you here?’ He looked surprised to see the sheriff, but he also knew her first name. Shit. What if the sheriff worked with these kidnappers? I slowly backed away, planning to turn around and run away like hell, again, to escape the kidnappers, again. But life had other plans for me, since I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled inside. ‘Daniel, please stop it. If you run again it will cost us all more time.’ The sheriff pulled me further inside and I followed her to the kitchen, trying to get my arm back. 

‘Daniel Casper Winchester.’ Oh shit. That voice didn’t sound happy. And I assumed they meant me, since they started with Daniel. Even though Daniel is the only name I have, I don’t have three, I decided to listen to this voice and I turned around, looking right into angry whiskey colored eyes. Why is this dude so short? I’m almost at eye level with him. ‘I called your father, he’s on his way back here from going to the office. If he didn’t leave in a hurry for work after he saw you running downstairs, he might have realized you never came into the kitchen but ran out the door. Now stand in the corner watching that wall. I am very displeased and if uncle Dean and Jody weren’t here right now, you’d have gotten a spanking already. Now go and wait until your father is back.’ He pointed to a corner and I started walking there, too shocked to even complain. He kept saying father and the other dude was apparently my uncle? But, I never got adopted. I was just in the boy’s home last night! They must have drugged and kidnapped me, too desperate for a child of their own apparently. And the sheriff is their friend, so she’s in on the crime. Next chance I got, I’ll call Mister Pierce and let him call the police to rescue me. I can’t stay with these weirdos. 

‘I want you to think about what you did and why you did it. And you can also already start thinking about your punishment, if you can come up with a fitting punishment for yourself, your father might not need to use his creative mind to come up with a punishment.’ The guy who sent me to the corner told me. ‘Yeah sure,’ I scoffed. As if I’d get punishment, I mean they’re the kidnappers! I felt a hard slap of something to my ass. ‘Don’t speak like that to your dad, Daniel. You know better. Why did you have to be annoying today? You looked so forward to this day. I already had to call Cas to tell him we wouldn’t pick him up, since you are being difficult. He’d also looked forward to this day, so now you disappointed him and made him sad.’ I stared at the wall, not answering. Who the hell cares I made some dude sad and disappointing? That’s all I can do with my life right? Anyways, maybe I should escape before this dude he keeps calling father is home, because I didn’t think about what I did wrong or why, because I didn’t do anything wrong! Any normal sane person would run away from strangers as soon and as fast as possible. I risked another spanking or telling off by turning my head slightly to look over my shoulder. They were both talking and were joined by this third guy, and certainly not paying attention to me. 

I glanced at the door, back to the kidnappers and tried to map out how fast I could be out the door running down the street before they realized I was gone. But, I had to call Mister Pierce or anyone else in the boy’s home, because the police is definitely corrupt. But wait….. do telephone booths still exist? Those boxes on random corners of the street where you put money in the thing and you can call someone? Or is that something that got extinct because of smartphones and landlines? I think it did. Shit. They don’t have any smartphones lying around here, they’re in their pockets or holding them. Damn. And if they would have gotten me a smartphone, it wouldn’t be in my pajama pants. And I haven’t seen a landline. Okay, new plan. Sneak to my ‘room’, hope they got me a phone, grab it and call home. I’m glad I decided to learn the number for emergencies, so it’s somewhere in my memory now. I looked over my shoulder again and saw them getting in a discussion of some sorts, maybe it was about me. It probably was. You don’t argue with each other about the taste of Brussel sprouts when you’re pointing at the boy who was just sent to the corner of the room. But if they’re pointing at me, they’ll notice way too soon when I move. Like, I won’t even get to the door before they have grabbed me. Right. How to do this. I need a distraction. Wait, they won’t let me pee on the floor right?

I started shuffling in the corner and turned around. ‘I have to pee,’ I stated. Because why make a big deal out of it when it comes down to that? The short guy turned around with a stern gaze. ‘You go every morning before you get down for breakfast. That trick won’t work with me, mister.’ I shook my head. ‘I forgot this morning. Ask….. father? I went downstairs after he woke me up.’ That is the absolute truth, I didn’t think about peeing when I was trying to run from a stranger. And yeah, I called the tall guy father, partly to see if he is indeed the father they keep talking about, and partly because I have a feeling they’ll accept me more if I go along with their strange fantasy. And it might be easier to get away this way. ‘I’ll go with him Gabe. Stand in front of the door and stuff.’ The other guy said. ‘Thanks Dean, let him change in normal clothes too. Because pajamas are for in bed and when you’re sick, not when you are getting punished for being a little shit.’ ‘Got it,’ Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

‘You can go pee first, then redress. I’ll time you and if you take too long, I’ll barge in. Don’t try to escape through the window either, because I’ll keep the door open wide enough to see the window, but there will still be space for you to redress and pee. The bathroom window is too small for your body anyways.’ I nodded and went inside the bathroom. This guy understood me and knew how I thought. Well, escaping didn’t work anyways, so I had to make the phone call to get any chance of escaping. I peed quickly and got walked to my room. He kept his promise about leaving the door open wide enough to see the window. I stood on the side of the room he couldn’t see and was glad to see a phone lying on my side. Shit. Locked. What could the password be? Why did they lock a phone if they were giving it to me? Shit, my birthday doesn’t work. Maybe it’s like… the birthday of a celebrity? Which one though…. Maybe like I dunno. Shit. What now? I can’t get inside my phone. 

‘Dan, don’t play games on your phone and get redressed.’ I heard a voice from the hallway. ‘I’m not playing any games, I forgot my password!’ I exclaimed, because that is definitely a good excuse. As if he would know my password. ‘Idiot. Again. Didn’t you change it to my birthday? Since I’m your favorite uncle? I hope it is, because that would be awesome. And you never tell me your password, so why are you asking me? Anyways, hurry up.’ Well…. That wasn’t really helpful. I don’t know when his birthday is either. Let’s just try four zeros, maybe it doesn’t have a password yet. I entered four zero’s, and behold, it didn’t unlock. Shit. And now it’s double locked and I had to find another password to get inside my phone. Shit. 

Wait. Couldn’t you access the phone option without unlocking the phone? I did know the number by memory, so I only had to type it. Why didn’t I think of this sooner? Wait a second… I couldn’t call with that guy outside the door! I had to have background music or something like that so it wouldn’t be weird to hear me calling. And I had to get dressed at the same time or else he’d come inside asking why I’m taking so long! Okay uhm… Let’s strip first. I pulled the pajamas off and saw a dresser against the wall. I opened it and grabbed some pants. I wasn’t going to change my underwear, who knows where it’s been. I put them on and opened the phone icon, I was so glad you could call people without entering the phone. Or could I only call 911? Ships… didn’t think of this. Uhm… I could only call 911. Damnit! I put on a shirt and some socks, this will have to do, I think I’m dressed well. Now I needed another phone, because mine just got double locked, because of me. Oh god, I hate how stupid I am sometimes. I put the phone in my pocket and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how often I will be able to update, I do want to continue this, so we'll see. If it is going to take really long I will say so, but for now it's all unknown.


	3. The Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to find another way to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!

‘Finally, let’s go downstairs, maybe you can have some food because you are probably starving, since you skipped breakfast and ran out the door.’ The guy started talking to me and I just nodded along. Who would care if I’m hungry? I just wanted to get out. And I need a phone for that, because these guys can outrun me. I locked my own phone, so now I need to have another plan. Maybe run for it again? I will have the element of surprise so…. I could always try. Why not now, just before the other guy gets home. We got downstairs and I heard the front door being opened. ‘Honey? What happened to Daniel? ’

I froze on my way to the kitchen. That sounded like the voice of the tall guy. I sat down at the table in front of a plate I assumed was for me, since the short guy pointed to it with a look that said: ‘You better sit down and eat that or else.’ And since I didn’t have a plan to escape again, I better listen for now. Who knows what will happen if I keep disobeying them. I mean he already send me to the corner and slapped my butt hard. I started eating slowly, trying to look around some more. Maybe I can figure these criminals out? Or kidnappers? They don’t really look like hardcore criminals. I heard the short guy and tall dude talking in the hallway, which left me with the sheriff and the other guy. Dean I think his name was. Okay and the sheriff was spoken to with Jody? So now that leaves tall guy and short guy. I think they think they are my dads or something. Which isn’t possible, I don’t have any dads. I don’t have parents. I am an orphan, went asleep last night in the boys home with Ryan and Calvin in the beds next to mine. And I woke up here. That’s some weird shit. 

The door opened and tall guy and short guy came inside. I need names for them, this is way too long to think every time. Okay so tall guy is moose, and short guy… he can stay short guy for now. They both looked at me and moose started to speak. They don’t look happy with me. Well I mean, I am not happy either, you kidnapped me! And the police is corrupt, since I tried going there but the inspector just called this sheriff who is on their side. What countries have corrupt police….. but they also speak English. I jumped when a fist slams the table in front of me. Maybe I should have paid attention to what they were saying. 

‘Daniel Casper Winchester. You ran away this morning, and you didn’t listen to your dad, or to me when I just talked to you. The other punishments apparently didn’t work, since you this is the fifth time this month. Which means you will be home schooled until further notice by uncle Cas, and you will have house arrest, but you are grounded to the guestroom. There are books there, to occupy yourself with.’ I nodded, since what other choice did I have? This dude is really tall, like a giant. He could snap me in half if he wanted. One thing didn’t make sense though. ‘Shouldn’t I be grounded to my room?’ I asked, slightly curious. People always get grounded to their room right? ‘No, since there is lots of stuff in your room which will make it feel like you aren’t grounded. Being grounded to the guestroom also means no computer, no TV, no games, and no phone. So hand that phone over to me young man.’ I gave my phone, but couldn’t stop making one more retort. ‘What about board games? That’s not online.’ ‘If you can find anyone who wants to play them with you, and has the time, go ahead. But stop being a smartass, or I will ask Cas to multiple his lessons for you.’ He gave me this scary look, that made Mister Pierce look like a cute bunny. ‘What are you waiting for boy? Your phone, and then go to the guestroom.’ Guess I can’t trick him into thinking I already gave it. Whelp, I already had my phone double locked, so its not as if I could do anything with that. I gave my phone and started walking upstairs.

I looked at the rooms, one of them should be the guestroom where I am supposed to go, right? I knew which one is considered mine, and the bathroom. I peeked inside another room and saw a big bed, with clothes on a chair and full dressers. This might be one of the rooms from those guys. Okay, next room. I opened the door and it looked clean and tidy, until I stepped inside and turned around. Nope, there’s a suitcase in the corner and car keys on the night stand. I can’t drive a car, but its good to know someone leaves his car keys here. I walked into the last room, which had to be the guestroom. Whelp, this is going to be boring. Books, books, and guess what? More books. I looked around the room some more, but couldn’t find anything interesting. Wait a second, I looked out the window and saw a tree close by. I can escape at night! Yes! Now I hope they don’t have dogs or something, so I can leave through the window. I don’t mind trying to be an acrobat if it can safe me. Guess I have to read a book or something to wait until its dark.

After looking through the books on the shelves and realizing there was nothing interesting, I sat down. Now I understand why they would bring me here. This room is boring and really feels like punishment. I stared at the wall long enough to get a headache. This is boring. Why is that one yellow spot over there a different kind of yellow than the wallpaper around it? Maybe it had to be redone or something? But why? I started picking at it, and the wallpaper got really easy off the wall. There’s a secret safe here! And its not even locked? Okay this is weird, but let’s roll with it. I opened the safe and saw a phone. A phone? That’s it? Means I can call the boy’s home now though! I punched in the number and waited. Tring…..tring……tring…

‘Boy’s home Pierson, this is Stacy how can I help you?’ 

I smiled. ‘Stacy, it’s me! Daniel! Some guys kidnapped me and now I’m stuck here, please call the police and get me, the police here is corrupt! ’ 

‘Sir? We don’t have any boys called Daniel here, so if you’re pranking me I’ll hang up.’ 

‘Wait no Stacy, it’s not a prank! Its Daniel, you know, the guy that’s friends with Calvin and Ryan and always gets in trouble. I have spent hours in your office, please just call the police.’ I whisper yelled, because it wouldn’t be smart if the kidnappers heard me calling someone for help.

‘Daniel? Is that really you? Why are you prank calling us? You left months ago, please stop this. Your parents won’t be happy you did this again. ’ 

I was confused, months ago? But I was there yesterday.

‘No Stacy listen, I swear I’m not pranking you. I was there yesterday, cleaning toilets since I laughed during the prayer while mister Pierce was in front of me! That was yesterday!’

‘Honey no, that was the day before you got adopted, 14 months ago. You’re already gone for more than a year. You okay sweetie? Need me to call your parents so they can get you to the doctor? Sounds like you have gotten some kind of amnesia, or you really are pranking me.’ 

I was lost. I went to bed last night between Calvin and Ryan. I haven’t been adopted for more than a year, since barely a day passed. They must be the ones playing a joke on me. 

‘No no no, please don’t do that. I am just kinda confused as to what happened? Last night I was with Calvin and Ryan, and now I’m here and this is all new and different…’

‘Daniel, this isn’t funny anymore. You were really happy when you got adopted. Just behave, you won’t every have to go back. They love you, no matter how far you push the boundaries. Just don’t go making it so hard on yourself. Take care okay? I promise they love you and you won’t ever have to go back.’ 

And then she hung up. 

Well okay, that was confusing. I put the phone in my pocket, I might need it again later. Now I need to form a plan. These people here are crazy and the boy’s home is playing tricks on me. Maybe I should just go there? If I know where I am. But I can always find it on the street. I am not wearing pajamas anymore, so I can blend in. And they left me alone for now. Which is good. I stood up, dusted my knees off and walked to the window. I could just climb outside and make sure not to run this time. Running attracts attention, because normal people don’t run. And the part at night was smart, although I could also get very far during the day. A kid outside at night is more suspicious than during the day. If I can be quick, I could get off the lawn without them noticing. The kidnappers might think I won’t try to run away a second time. Ha! They don’t know me at all. I don’t stop until I am where I want to be. 

I opened the window and looked at the tree. It’s not that far away, if I sit in the windowsill I could reach down. I looked around the room but saw nothing useful. Okay, here I go. I sat down, shuffled closer to the tree, grabbed a branch and jumped heroically to the tree and climbed to the ground. Just kidding, I wanted to jump, but I slipped, so I fell against the tree. It hurt, my face and arms got hit by the branches. After I tried to find a place to put my feet, I gave up and just let myself fall down. That also hurt. I remembered to make myself small and roll away, like in the movies. Only I remembered it when I was already lying on the ground, everything was hurting and I think I got a broken bone.  
After standing up, I realized I was mostly okay, just a lot of bruises and some scrapes on my palms and knees. Whelp, could have been worse. I looked back at the house to see if they heard anything. But there was no running or shouting or anything else, so I suppose I made it. Well, I made it out the room. Now I have to get off the lawn and away from the house as soon as possible. 

I started walking to the end of the lawn and turned left. Last time I went right and ended up in the center. That could have been useful, but I might get a lift from someone at one of those gas places to fill up your car. Yeah, that’s a start of a plan! After walking past some other streets I saw a sign of a Gas ‘N Sip on the other side of the road. Yes! There might be someone there who could take me to the next city. I could always tell I got lost during a trip or something. 

I crossed the street without looking, which turned out to be a big mistake. I heard a scream, felt something really big crash against me, then I hurt everywhere. Then it went black.


End file.
